Me to Me
by optimistic girl94
Summary: On a mission Ron falls into chemicals see what happens to him. Please read and reveiw. I promise this is really good.Please  read and reveiw.Chapter8up.
1. Default Chapter

Me to Me

(AN: This is my first Kim Possible fic, so be nice)

Chap1 A new me is born

I stared at my science book forever how was I going to finish my project in one day? Hello I'm Ron Stoppable Kim Possible's sidekick you may know me and if you don't that's o.k. I am 16 years old and I live in Middleton and go to Middleton High School. You must be wondering about the sidekick part well my friend is a crimfighter. We go all over the world stopping evil villains. Sounds cool, but it really is a tough job even though I am just a distraction most of the time. Now back to my science project that is due tomorrow.

I looked at the diagram of a flower how was I going to make a model of it in less then 50 minutes? Stress began to weigh me down until Rufus came along and started constructing my project right in front of my eyes. Oh and Rufus is my pet naked mole rat just incase you cared.

"Thanks buddy," I smiled.

"No problem," he squeaked then fell asleep on my desk.

I heard a helicopter outside so I went over to my window to check it out. I saw Kim on a ladder. I opened the window to hear what she was saying.

"Dr Drakken and Shego are in New York trying to freeze the whole world," she said, "hurry up let's go."

I took Rufus and stuffed him in my pocket. Dr. Drakken and Shego was our worst enemies. They were always trying to take over the world, but they never succeeded. I jumped out the window grasping onto the ladder as the helicopter pulled it up.

"Thanks for the ride Victor," she said.

"Every since you saved my restaurant from that fire I had to find some way to repay you,"

"Anyone could've put the fire out with a simple garden hose,"

The plane landed in a dark forest typical for Dr.Drakken. I always wondered about the Dr. part of his name he doesn't heal the sick. He isn't even a good guy. We got out of the helicopter and walked through the forest. We got to a spooky castle, which I personally didn't like. Kim and I went to the back of the castle. We found a little opening in a fence and snaked through.

Once inside we saw Dr.Drakken telling Shego about his wonderful plan.

"And with this freeze ray I will freeze the entire earth and cast it into another ice age," he cackled.

"That isn't evil anyone could live in another Alaska," Shego stated.

"Alaska is nothing like the ice age," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do,"

cI looked to Kp for the signal. It is very important to drop in on the bad guys on the right time or ruin the effect of dropping in. Kim started counting down from three. When she got to one we jumped down from the catwalk well actually Kim jumped down I just took the stairs.

"Not so fast Dr.Drakken," she yelled.

"Kim Possible!"

"And Ron Stoppable!" I yelled.

"Right," he said, "Shego get them!"

"With pleasure,"

As Kim fought with Shego I snuck over to where Drakken was.

"And now to start a new ice age," he said lifting his controller.

"No one is starting a new ice age," I proudly spoke.

"Ah the buffoon," he smiled, "what are you going to do about it?"

I did the best thing I could I pushed him and took the controller. I ran for the exit knowing Kim could fight off Shego, but standing in my way was Dr.Drakken.

"Give me the controller," he said.

"Never!" I shouted.

I was about to run to the other exit but Dr.Drakken tripped me making the controller fly into mid air. I leaped onto a table to catch it stepping on a few test tubes, which were filled with different color liquids. So when I caught the controller I slipped crashing into many other test tubes. Before Darkken could get the controller the cops came, but they escaped in their get away plane.

"You o.k. Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I'm fine,"

When I got home I tried to shower all the toxic off my body then went to bed. A bright hazy glow filled my room as I pressed snooze on my alarm clock. Turning in bed tiredly I came face to face with an unexpected visitor myself.

Wow read to find out what caused this? Read and Review.


	2. Simon

Me to Me

(AN: I don't Kim Possible but if I did I would call it Ron Stoppable)

Chap2 Simon

My first reaction to seeing myself was screaming. And the other me yelled to and if that wasn't all the other me had no clothes on.

"Who are you?" I asked which was stupid because it was clearly me.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"I asked you first,"

"I asked you first," he repeated once again.

I was getting nowhere with asking him questions so I just went into my closet to look for clothes.

"You," I said, "wear."

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Now that I thought about it would be cool to have another me. It would be like having a brother. Once I reentered my room I saw a very funny sight. He was wearing my pants on his head and everything else was on the floor.

"I wear," he smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh it was a very funny thing to see. So I helped him put on his clothes. After getting dressed myself I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I saw my parents already left for work. I heard the doorbell ring so I went to answer it. There at the door was Kim ready for our walk to school.

"Ready Ron?" she asked.

"Not quite," I said opening my door wider so Kim could see what I meant

"Ron?" she questioned.

"I don't know what happened," I began, "I woke up to see me. And I don't know how it happened."

"Maybe Wade will know the answer," she brought out her Kimunicator.

Wade is the ten-year-old genius who tells us about all of the crimes happening around the world. He never leaves his house and Kim and I have never met him in person. I went to sit down across from myself. Rufus stuck his head from my pocket. When he saw another me he fainted.

"Wade said he will need a sample of hair Ron and his," she said.

I took some of my hair then went over to my other self to get a piece of his hair. He yelled out in pain.

"Sorry," I apologized then gave the pieces two Kim.

"I'll get back to you," he said the Kimunicator turning off.

"Well, in the mean time we better go to school," she said.

"What about him," I asked.

"We can take him with us," she said.

I told him to come with us so he did. On our way to school I began too think of a name for him.

"What do you think of the name Bob?"

"Are you thinking of changing your name Ron?"

"Not for me him," I said pointing at the boy walking next to me.

"How about Philip?" Kim said.

"Sounds to rich," I said, " Will."

"Nah," she said, "Eric?"

"No," I shook my head, "I've got it!"

"What?"

"Simon,"

"Simon," she smiled, "I like it. Simon Stoppable. He could be your long lost twin brother. Found by the internet site twin search."

"Yeah," I grinned, "Your name is now Simon."

He looked at me and smiled back. I had the filling I was going to have a good day. Once we stepped inside the school the bell rang. Simon imitated the sound of the bell so it sounded twice as loud.

"Your late Possible, Stoppable, and Stoppable," Mr.Barkin said, "Stoppable explain yourself."

"This is my long lost twin brother Simon," I lied, "say hi Simon."

"Say hi Simon," he repeated.

Mr. Barkin raised an eyebrow suspiciously then let us off with a warning. We entered Algebra class quietly. When we sat down the teacher turned her attention to us.

"Mrs. Possible and Mr. Stoppable how nice of you to join us," she said, "don't be late again or I will give you a detention."

I turned to look at Simon who was plucking hair from Brick's head.

"What are you doing," I whispered.

"Collecting samples," he smiled.

"Why?"

"Because you did that," he responded.

I decided to leave him alone he wasn't hurting Brick. Brick barely felt anything. After Algebra class Kim had to go to cheerleading practice, and I went to geography. When I got there Simon wasn't with me.

Kim's Pov

I was happy my squad finally got our move down for the finals coming up this week. It took us three tries but we finally got it down.

"O.k. everyone quick break," I said.

The double doors of the gym opened as Simon walked in. I wondered why he was here. Ron must be worried.

"Simon what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have cheerleading practice," I replied.

"What is Ron loser doing here?' Bonne asked.

"It isn't-

"I thought he wasn't on the squad anymore?" she asked.

"Bonne meet Simon," I began, "Ron's long lost twin brother."

"Could we just get back to practicing?" she rudely asked.

"O.k. everyone from the top," I announced, "Simon you sit over there."

We began our cheer starting with our high kicks. We then did our flips. To my surprise Simon was copying the whole thing and doing a wonderful job. After practice was over all of the girls were asking him questions, which he just bounced back.

"I guess he was o.k," Bonne admitted.

On our way out of the gym I thought I heard Simon say Booyah.

Back to Ron's Pov

When I saw Kim and Simon coming toward us I sighed. I was glad Simon wasn't missing.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"He followed me to practice," she said.

"Oh,"

"Oh indeed he did a great job," she grinned.

"Booyah!" Simon shouted.

"Did he just say Booyah?" I asked.

"He is learning quick Ron a real good imitator," she said.

Kim, Simon and I headed to lunch where I was waiting to go to for a long time. Waiting I tried to get seconds from the lunch lady, but failed. Sitting at down near Kim and Simon I noticed that Simon had an anxious expression on his face.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know-uh-uh-,"

Then it hit me I took his hand and ran to the boy's bathroom. After that we came back to the lunchroom.

"Not going to ask," Kim said.

I heard a muffled beeping sound coming from somewhere. Kim picked up her Kumunicator answering with her usually what's the sitch?

"I analyzed your hair and it's-

"Simon's," I corrected.

"I analyzed you and Simon's hair, but your hair when looked at under microscope I realized it was infected by different chemicals," he spoke, "did you fall in something."

I thought back to yesterday night and remembered that I slipped on the liquid type stuff.

"I did slipped on some chemicals in Dr.Drakken's lair," I said.

"Wow Ron I've never seen this in all my life," Wade exclaimed, "You've cloned yourself. You may hold the key to human duplication."

I thought about that for a minute then I began to wonder what would my parents think.

Wow interesting how do you like Simon? Well review. Tune in next time to see what happens.


	3. Meet the Parents

Me to Me

(An: sorry it took to long to update. I don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable but I do own Simon.)

Chap 3 Meet the Parents

On my way home form Beuno Nacho I began to think more and more about what my parents would say about Simon. When I reached my front door I entered the kitchen to find my mom cooking something.

"Hey mom!" I yelled.

"Hey mom," Simon repeated.

"Hey honey I was wondering what –

"Mom his name is Simon, he is my clone," I started my story, "see I slipped in chemicals on this one mission then the next morning I saw myself, and so I named him Simon."

"Simon? Well this is a bit surprising it isn't everyday your son is cloned," she said.

"Please mom can we keep him," Ron ranted, "He can be the brother I never had. I mean when I am not with Kim Simon is my bud you know to keep me company."

"I understand," she smiled, "he can stay but don't tell anyone he is your clone they might try and snoop around."

"O.k. mom," I replied.

I thought that wasn't so bad but my dad wasn't home yet so I guess I would have to talk to him too. Sitting in my room I tried to concentrate on my homework but Simon was playing with my phone.

"Simon could you please stop," I pleaded.

"Simon could you please stop," he repeated.

Sighing deeply I gave up. Wishing Simon could speak on his own I went back to my homework. The phone rang and I ignored it I had lost of homework the phone call could wait. I heard Simon picking up the phone.

I watched to see what he would do.

"Ron Monkey fist is has stolen the golden monkey from the museum!" Simon shouted.

I immediately snatched the phone from Simon.

"Kim, what Monkey fist?" I hollered, "o.k. Bye."

I took Rufus who was currently resting on my desk and stuffed him in my pocket. Simon looked at me strangely but I plainly just to him to come. When an airplane landed in my yard I knew Kim was here with our ride.

The airplane door opened and Kim stepped out running over to me.

"Is Simon coming?" she questioned.

"Yeah why not?"

Kim shook her head then motioned me to follow her to the plane. During the whole flight the clouds outside the window amazed Simon. We landed in front of what looked to be a very spooky temple what didn't look as good as the castle we went to last time. Once we stepped through the back of the temple Simon made monkey noises, which freaked me out.

"Simon,"

"Simon,"

Kim, Simon, and I stood behind the old crumbled wall to where monkey fist was talking to his monkeys.

"This Golden monkey holds the key to great power and immortality," he cackled.

Kim again gave me the signal but before we could interrupt Monkey fist ,Simon jumped down on top of him.

"Ron Stoppable," he grunted.

"Ron Stoppable," Simon repeated.

"You mock me?" Monkey fist yelled smacking his chest.

"You mock me?" Simon yelled smacking his chest.

Kim jumped down and gave her usual catch phrase and began to fight Monkey fist. There were no stairs, so I jumped down to but sadly fell on my backside. Making matters worst monkey attacked me from all sides of the temple.

"Monkeys!" I screamed.

Simon ran over to me and threw the monkeys away.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Simon then did a too many back flips to count, away from me. I crawled over to where Kim and Monkey Fist were fighting and I took the Golden Monkey back and took the Kimunicator form Kim's Pocket.

"Wade I got it," I smirked.

Soon the police came and Monkey Fist was arrested along with his monkeys.

"Good job Ron and Simon," Kim grinned.

"We're a team," I replied, "I'll never let you fight alone."

"Thanks Ron,"

Back at my house I saw my dad reading the newspaper. I knew now would be the time to tell him about Simon.

"Dad,"

"Yes son,"

"I have this clone I named him Simon," I simply said.

He looked up to see Simon and me.

"That's nice," he said going back to the newspaper, "you could get twice the chores done."

I shrugged taking the comment as a joke and went back up to my room.

"Ron,"

I looked around to see who said that and saw Simon staring at me.

"Yes, Simon,"

"Are you my family?" he asked.

"Well I guess," I answered.

"O.k." Simon climbed onto my bed and turned over.

"Why do you ask," I asked getting no reply because Simon was asleep.

Another chapter done. Please review thanks. Stayed tune fro chapter 4.

_Bye_


	4. Achoo!

Me to Me

(Here's another chapter I don't own Kim Possible or Ron stoppable)

Chap4 Achoo!

I stared outside rain hitting the window. I frowned at the bad weather we were having. It was supposed to be a sunny Saturday morning but instead it was a gloomy, cloudy morning. Rufus was sitting on my desk not caring about the weather. Getting up I went downstairs to have a snack. My parents were at work again but wouldn't be gone long.

As I pulled a bag of chips from the cabinet I saw a blurry figure moving outside. Running over to the window I looked closely to see Simon dancing around in the rain. I opened the door to be hit by wind and water.

"Simon what do you think you are doing?" I asked which I knew the question would bounce back.

"The sky is crying," he frowned, "I'm trying to make it happy."

I figured Simon learned how to answer questions and not bounce them back.

"It's rain now come in," I said trying to speak over the loud thunder and huge amounts of rain.

"But the sky is sad," he repeated, "I want it to be happy."

"You'll get sick if you stay out there and you aren't going to make me happy," I replied.

"I want to make you happy," he smiled.

"Good now come inside," I begged.

Simon looked up into the sky then frowned, but came inside. I closed the door quickly not wanting leaves to drift into the house. I noticed Simon was shivering badly and immediately took him upstairs to get a warm pair of clothes. I told him to get into bed then headed downstairs. I found microwavable pack of soup and put it into the microwave.

"Ron,"

"Simon I thought I said for you to stay in bed,"

"I know, but are you mad at me?"

"No of course not,"

"O.k. I'll go back to bed," he smiled.

After the soup was done I took it up to Simon. He ate it quickly then fell asleep. I went to see if I had any emails on my computer. While my computer was starting up I heard the sound of Simon steady breathing which comforted me made, me not feel alone. As I clicked on my first email the phone rang. I ran over to the phone to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Ron it's me. Kim,"

"Kim what's wrong?"

"Nothing how are you?" she asked.

"Fine, but I think Simon may have a cold from playing in the rain,"

"Oh," she said, "I just wanted to see if you were surviving through this storm."

"Just a little thunderstorm,"

"Have you seen the weather channel? There might be a tornado coming,"

"Tornado?"

"Yes,"

"I didn't know that,"

"Well bye Ron the tweebs are trying to take my radio a part,"

I hear the click of the phone then I too hung up. Looking at Simon I took his temperature. It was abnormally high for a regular cold. I turned on my radio to listen.

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately. All I have to do is think of me and have piece of mind. Tired of look-in round rooms wondering what I gotta do or who I'm supposed to be. I_ –

"We must interrupt this song to bring you an up to date weather forecast,"

I turned up the radio to hear clearer.

"We have spotted a tornado please get down into your basement until further notice," the man warned, "thank you."

_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn. _

Turning off the radio I put Rufus in my pocket and woke up Simon.

"What's wrong Ron?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Tornado," I replied.

He didn't understand, but he got out of bed anyway. I searched in my closet for my flashlight and mini radio. When I retrieved those items I took Simon's hand and we ventured to the basement. Turning on the lights I saw a perfect place to stay away from the windows. We placed ourselves in front of the old sofa. I got up to get blankets from the closet. I thought about my parents and hoped they were okay.

Simon was groaning loudly complaining about pain, and a sore throat. I turned on my mini radio to listen for news.

"The tornado is closing in on Middleton, so everyone stay in doors, and get to your basement now,"

After the announcement music began to play. I could hear the sound of the wind blowing loudly outside. Suddenly the lights began to flicker and then eventually turned off.

"Oh no," Rufus squeaked.

I agreed, not only was a tornado outside my house Simon was terribly sick and all the things to help him were upstairs. I could hear the windows upstairs shattering and the dishes breaking. This was our worst tornado yet. Then the windows in the basement broke too. To shield us from the glass shards I pulled the blanket over us, but not completely, so we wouldn't suffocate.

"I'm scared," Simon croaked.

"Don't be, we will be okay," I smiled, "believe me the Ronster knows."

"The sky is angry," Simon said then fell asleep.

The sky must have been really angry because I could hear trees falling outside. Cold air rushed inside making me shiver. The music on the radio still played through out the tornado. My eyes felt heavy and then suddenly sleep came to me. I woke up to the sound of loud horrible coughing. I looked over to see Simon coughing loudly in his sleep.

Getting up I looked around to see glass scattered on the floor, leaves everywhere, and half of a tree through the basement window. Walking on the floor it felt damp, and smelled of rain. This damage would take a while to fix. I went to Simon who was still asleep and having a huge coughing fit. I woke him up and told him to come upstairs with me.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

Glass shards were spread across the floor. Pieces of dishes were spread all over the floor. The drapes were torn and lying through out the living room, dining room, and kitchen. Leaves peacefully rested everywhere. I debated with myself whether to see my room or not. Then I sucked in a lot of air and climbed the stairs.

In my room the window was broken. The tree that stood tall and proud in my backyard was now sticking it's leafy top into my window. Papers covered my once half clean floor. My computer was on the floor, but it didn't look in too much damage. A picture of Kim and I sadly was on the floor smashed.

Rufus stuck his head out of my pocket and let out a huge whistle. Then stuck his head back into my pocket. I looked around my room noticing Simon wasn't there. I ran down the stairs. I saw the bright light shining under the door. Hearing barfing sounds I headed to the bathroom.

"Simon, are you O.K.?" I knocked on the door.

"I'm dying," he cried then paused to barf.

Opening the door I saw Simon hunched over the toilet. I tried to ignore the smell and kneeled down next to Simon. Tears were falling from his eyes. Smiling gently I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You're not dying," I assured him.

"I am," He cried more, "I don't want to die."

He then turned his head back to the toilet and continued to barf.

"You stay here," I commanded.

"Don't leave me," he whined.

Heading back to the destroyed kitchen I searched the cabinets for medicine that could cure the flu. I knew it was the flu because of all the symptoms and I had it before. It did feel like you were dying. Wishing my mom was here I decided to the only thing I knew. I made more soup and sent Simon up to bed. I called my mom and dad on the phone and they said they were coming home, but it took a while to get my mom off the phone. She acted like I couldn't handle myself alone during a tornado.

I took another look around my room. I knew it would take a lot of days to clean, and move the tree from my window. Taking a thermometer I checked Simon's temperature it wasn't going down. It was 105 degrees. The phone rang startling me a little. I quickly snatched it up after the second ring.

"Hey Kim," I sighed, "Yes I'm fine. What you want to come over? You have to tell me some thing? It is very exciting? O.k. see ya soon."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Kim was standing outside, her face was lit up like a light bulb. She walked into my house not even caring if everything was annihilated.

"Kim what's up?" I asked curious about her bright mood.

"I have a boyfriend," she smiled.

"Who?"

"Josh Mankey," she grinned.

"Mankey?"   
She didn't hear me she just kept grinning. I couldn't believe my best friend and Josh Mankey were together. Josh Mankey the guy with the last name one letter away from **MONKEY**. I looked at Kim and her glowing face. Then realized if Kim was happy with Josh Mankey then I was happy.

"Ron, I was wondering if Josh could come with us to Beuno Nacho tomorrow?" she asked.

I was happy if Kim was happy but there was no way Josh Monkey was going to come with us to Beuno Nacho. I was going to open my mouth with the straight answer **NO**, but Kim gave me the puppy dogface and no one can withstand the power of her puppy dogface.

"Yes," I replied.

I didn't no what I was getting myself into when I answered yes, but I hoped it wouldn't interrupt my eating.

End of chapter 4. Please read and review. Until my next chapter

_Bye_


	5. Killer

Me to Me

(Author note: Sorry it took me a while to update. I don't own Kim Possible)

Chap5 Killer 

I wasn't really comfortable about leaving Simon at home, but my mom promised me he would be o.k, and I trust her. But knowing I would be at school when Simon was at home stuck with the flu made me feel like a bad friend or brother.

" Mr. Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin yelled.

" Yes sir!" I answered like I was waiting for directions to attack an intruder.

" Pay attention," he sighed.

" Yes sir," I nodded but even I knew I wasn't going to.

After Geometry I headed to my locker where I would meet Kim. She looked like she was in deep conversation with Wade.

" We will be on our way," she smiled.

" What's happening now?" I asked.

" Monkey fist has escaped from jail, and he is in India now trying to steal some type of monkey talisman," she explained.

" Monkey fist, but I thought he was arrested last time?" I questioned.

" He must've found a way to escape," Kim said.

We both went outside to find our ride. It was pretty cool looking plane. Red stripes down its side, and red wheels. The door to the plane opened and a girl stepped out. I remembered her from when we saved her TV show from destruction.

" Kim, I am so happy I could help you somehow after you saved my show from being canceled,"

" No big deal," she simply replied.

Entering the plane I nearly fainted. There was a snack bar, a pool table, and a plasma screen. It was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. I ran to the snack bar and stuffed as much as I could in my mouth. Rufus of course joined me on my eating frenzy.

The plane landed in India smoothly. Steeping out we saw a huge temple. Monkey Fist really must like temples I thought. We snuck in through the back without making a sound. Peeking around the corner we saw a bunch of monkeys, Monkey fist, and someone in an all black ninja suit.

" O.k. Ron you ready?" Kim asked.

I looked back to see Monkey fist but the person that was with him was gone.

" Yes Kim. I'm ready," I replied.

" I don't think Kim can talk to you right now," a voice that sounded familiar spoke.

Slowly spinning around I saw the person in the ninja suit standing in front of me. He was carrying an unconscious Kim.

" What did you do to her?!" I hollered.

" Let's just say we were fighting and I won," he cackled, " oh by the way the names Killer."

After that Killer walked away leaving me alone. Making this the second time we lost. Back on the plane Kim woke up her fist in front of her ready to kick butt.

" Where did he go?" she asked jumping in place, " I am going to beat him up Kim style."

" Kim we lost," I answered.

" No, that's impossible," she frowned.

" I know,"

" How could this be?" she slumped back into the airplane seat, " I can do anything."

" Monkey fist must have found a sidekick of his own beside the monkeys," I answered, " the guys name was Killer, but his voice sounded like I knew him from somewhere."

" Well, at least I get to see Josh," she grinned.

" Can't wait," I frowned, " can't wait."

After getting my things out of my locker I met up with Kim and Josh outside. They were holding hands when I saw them.

" Hey Ron," Kim smiled.  
" Hey,"

" Shall we go?" Josh grinned.

" Yes," Kim giggled.

" Oh, brother," I shook my head.

Once we entered Beuno Nacho I forgot all about Mankey and thought about Grande sizing my nacho. I sat down across from Kim and Mankey.

Kim was giggling like a little girl.

" What's so funny?" I asked.

" It is just a joke Josh told me," she laughed.

" Must be really funny," I rolled my eyes.

" It is," she nodded, " Josh tell him."

" Well there was this man who wanted to sell his dog," Josh began, " he would stand on the side of the road but no one would buy his dog. Until one day a man came and asked how much the dog cost. The man said 500 dollars. So the other man said I don't have 500 dollars, but I can trade with you. And in the end the man selling the dog ended up with two cats that were 250 each."

Kim began to laugh again, but I just shook my head. Josh's joke was so stupid, but for Kim's sake I laughed even though every part of me wanted to say YOUR JOKE WASN"T FUNNY. When we stepped outside Kim said she forgot her purse and went back in.

" Give it up Stoppable," he grinned.

" Give what up?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Kim," he smiled, " because I won. Oh by the way the names Killer."

Kim stepped out of Beuno Nacho carrying her purse; she walked over to Josh and took his hand. I wanted to say STAY BACK JOSH MANKEY IS KILLER, but I kept my mouth shut because Kim wouldn't believe especially if I was accusing Josh Mankey her new boyfriend. So I stood there watching my best friend kiss the bad guy. I would have to talk to Wade or Kim could get hurt physically and emotionally. No way was I going to let that happen to my friend.

Wow boy. Josh Mankey works for Monkey fist not cool. How will Ron tell Kim? Read the next chapter and find out.

_Until the next chapter_

_Bye_


	6. Missing Simon

Me to Me

(Author's note: I don't own Kim Possible)

Chap6 Missing Simon

I sat in my room that night trying to concentrate on my homework. It was hard knowing that my friend was going out with a villain. Tapping my pencil to my desk I thought about what I could possibly do. Then it hit me I would talk to Wade. I brought out Kumcator that Kim gave me. Turning on the device I waited for Wade to come on the screen. When he did he was messing with tiny armors toys, but saw me and stopped.

" Ron, oh um, is there a problem?" he asked.

" Yes, Wade, Kim is going out with a bad guy," I shouted.

" Josh Mankey? He isn't so bad,"

" Yes, he is, he works with Monkey Fist," I yelled.

" Monkey Fist? Ron I know you are jealous and,"

" Jealous, no I,"

" It is perfectly understandable," he grinned.

It surprised me that Wade thought I was jealous. I wasn't, Kim was my friend and that is all I thought of her as.

" Could you look up Mankey's background in the Middleton School files?" I asked.

" Ron," Wade glared at me, " I don't think my butting into Mankey's personal life is going to make you feel better."

" Yes, it will," I begged, " please."

" Fine," he sighed, " I'll tell you tomorrow."

" Thanks, Wade, you're the best," I smiled.

The screen shut off and Wade was no longer there. I grinned Josh Mankey wasn't going to hide behind the good, charming boy anymore. He was going to get caught red handed by him.

Waking up I stretched slowly. Getting out of bed I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror I thought I saw the words GIVE UP, so I rubbed my eyes and it disappeared. After brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I headed downstairs. Shoving cereal in my mouth I jumped up once the bell rang. Looking toward the couch I saw Simon sleeping.

" Goodbye," I whispered.

" Hey," I froze there was Kim, but she wasn't alone.

I put my disturbed face on just to honor Josh Mankey's present. To respond to my action he took Kim's hand and widened his grin. This made me mumble very unpleasant things. This wasn't booyah.

" Ron, I know I didn't ask you, but Josh wants to start walking with us to school," she smiled, " I couldn't put him down."

" That's okay," I lied.  
Walking behind them I saw Josh's backpack had a black suit hanging from it. I snatched the black ninja suit out form his pack.

" Ha!" I shouted, " what is this a ninja suit?"

" Ron, what is your problem?" she asked.

" Killer was wearing this yesterday, Kim, he is killer he even told me yesterday," I smirked feeling victorious.

He looked at me smiling calmly. Not aware of how busted he was.

" After school I take martial arts classes," he grinned.

Kim shot me an evil glare. The same glare she would give her little brothers, Bonnie or evil villains, but never me. I felt stupid, but not because I accused Josh of being Killer, but because I told Kim what I thought in front of an obvious liar without evidence.

" Sorry, Kim," I apologized.

She didn't forgive me she kept walking ahead. I frowned feeling bad. When we arrived at school I couldn't pay attention to anything I just kept thinking about Kim.

When break came I headed to my locker ready to talk to Wade.

" Wade," I shouted.

" Ron,"

" Do you have the information?' I anxiously asked.

" Yes," he responded, " but he is clean no dirt anywhere. He is an honor student, done many volunteer projects. I told you, Ron, the guy is a good man."

" No, that can't be Josh Mankey is Killer, I'm sure of it," I shook my head, " he is bad. Look harder there should be something cheating, shoplifting, littering. Wade give me something."

" He won the spelling bee," Wade stated.

" I mean something useful," I urged, " I want to tell Kim what a fraud he is."

" Ron,"

" I mean the guy is a complete fake," I rambled.

" Ron,"

Before I could answer a hand reached over my shoulder and took the Kimmunicator and threw it to the ground. I slowly turned around to see Mankey evilly grinning at me.

" No one is going to find out," he smirked, " because you won't tell them."

" How are you going to make me do that?" I asked.

He slammed me into the lockers giving me a huge back pain. Josh's smile widened. He gave me a hard punch in the stomach and I doubled over in pain trying my best to breathe.

" See Stoppable I am smarter, and better looking," he laughed, " no one is going to think I am a villain."

" They'll find out," I croaked.

" No, see you don't understand," he smirked, " they won't listen to you and if you try to tell them I will personally kill you."

Josh Mankey kneeled down next to me. He reached into his pocket pulling out a shot. I tried to get up, but my stomach hurt too badly.

I felt excruciating pain as Mankey injected me with a fluid I didn't know.

" Everyone will find you at the back of the school unconscious and when you wake, you will be babbling like an idiot," he cackled, " they'll declare you a maniac and lock you up in the nut house, and no one will hear what you have to say."

I felt drowsy trying to keep my eyes open.

" Nighty, night Stoppable," he grinned.

**Kim's Pov**

I couldn't believe how Ron acted toward Josh. I could understand if he was jealous, but accusing him of being a villain was too much. Glancing around the room I didn't see Ron anywhere. He was supposed to be in my Language arts class now.

" May I go to the bathroom," I asked raising my hand.

" Yes you may," my teacher smiled.

Looking around the place I couldn't find Ron anywhere. Suddenly I had a strange urge to look outside. When I opened the doors of the school I headed to the back. There I saw Ron leaning against the brick wall in a sitting position. He wasn't awake though, and I began to panic.

" Ron," I hollered running to him.

I put my ear against his chest. He was stilling breathing. I was, so happy I calmed. I carefully shook him, so he would wake up.

" Ron," I softly spoke.

He opened his eyes slowly. He then sat upright. Looking at me he had an expression of confusion on his face.

" Kim," he spoke, " Josh, he told me, he would kill me if I-."

I put a finger over Ron's lips to silence him.

" Shh," I sighed, " don't start."

I was glad Ron was okay, and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him.

**Back to Ron's Pov**

I stared into Kim's eyes. There were very pretty, but it wasn't a time to think about Kim's appearance, but her safety.

" Josh is dangerous, and

Kim gave me an annoying glance, but I just kept talking.

" He poisoned me or something," I thought about it for a minute, " he punched me then, he injected something into me. Afterward he dragged my unconscious body back here."

" Ron," Kim paled, " are you alright? I mean you were back here unconscious. What happened?"

" I already told you," I grunted.

" I mean what really happened," she rolled her eyes, " in reality not in your fantasy world."

" Kim," I began, " you have to believe me. Mankey is no good. He is evil and dangerous. Wade saw him sneak up on me you should talk to him."

Kim brought out her Kummunicator. Wade's voice came on.

" Hey, Kim,"

" Wade did you see Josh sneak up on Ron?" she asked.

" Yes," he spoke, " I did."

" Did Josh punch Ron or poison him?" she questioned.

" No," he replied.

" Of course Wade didn't hear, because Josh threw my Kummunicator on the floor," I explained.

" Ron, tell me what happened?" Kim demanded with a serious tone.

" Kim, I already told you,"

" Ron, I can't believe you," she shook her, " just because you don't like Josh, you are a accusing him of the most craziest things I ever heard."

I couldn't believe it my own best friend didn't believe me.

" I checked his background and everything," Wade confessed, " clean. He is a good guy."

" You did what!" Kim shrieked.

" Bye Kim," Wade signed off.

The Kummunicator turned off.

" Ron," she sighed, " I don't know what to say to you."

I watched Kim leave. I slapped myself mentally. I needed to get more evidence before I talked to Kim about Josh. Slowly I got up to go inside. At lunch I sat across from Kim and Josh. I tried my best to control my urge to get up and strangle him.

" I have to go but," Josh said then kissed Kim, " I'll see you tomorrow."

" Bye Josh,"

Yuck! He was really starting to bug me like a fly that wouldn't leave you alone.

" Isn't Josh the greatest?"

" Not really,"

I couldn't wait to get home and complain to Simon.

The bell for the end of the day rang, and I gladly took my backpack and went home. Kim had cheerleading practice, so I was walking alone. Opening my door I was ready to run upstairs to see Simon. When I arrived in my room I saw papers everywhere, and my bed sheets were on the floor. Hearing a squeaky sound I headed to my closet. In there I saw Rufus tied up with toilet paper.

" Rufus what happened?"

" Simon's gone," he squealed.

" What?"

Looking around I noticed Simon wasn't in bed. I began thinking where he went, but got the feeling he didn't get the choice whether to go or not.

"MANKEY," I growled.

I stuffed my hand into my pocket ready to contact Wade. This was big.

"Hello Wade,"

Wow Simon is gone? No, that can't be. Killer (Josh Mankey) stole him. Will Ron get him back?

_Until next chapter_

_Bye_


	7. Kim Possible becomes Stoppable

Me to Me

(Author note: I don't own Kim Possible)

Chapter 7 Kim Possible becomes Stoppable

" Hello Wade,"

" Hey Ron," Wade smiled, " how are you?"

" Simon is missing!" I yelled.

" Simon is missing?"

" Yes," I replied, " and Josh stole him."

" Well," wade sighed, " let's see if we can pin point his location."

" How?" I asked.

" You don't worry about that," Wade grinned.

Wade got off the screen, and afterwards I placed the Kummunicator on my desk. Poor Simon I thought. The phone rang, so I picked it up.

" Hello," I answered.

The person on the other side answered. It was Kim.

" Ron," she asked, " I think I might believe you."

" Believe what?"

" About Josh," she hesitated, " I think I- well- maybe he did try to kill you, but – didn't look at the solid evidence like the bruises on your arm- I was too caught up in this boyfriend and girlfriend thing that I – or maybe he wasn't trying to kill you maybe-

" Kim I understand Josh is your boyfriend and you're still not sure about what I said," I sighed.

" That's about it Ron," she spoke.

" Kim Simon is missing,"

" What? Simon? But who?"

" I think it is Josh-oh Kim hold on there is someone on the other line,"

I pressed the flash button to go to the next caller. The person sounded familiar like Simon. Yes Simon was on the phone.

" Ron," Simon huffed, " don't come down here it is a trap!"

" Simon where are you?" I asked.

" I don't know, but it is scary," he panicked.

I heard yelling in the background.

" Give me that phone!" the person in the background shouted.

" No!" Simon yelled.

I could hear the struggle between them.

" Simon can't talk to you right now," he said then hung the phone.

" Ron," Kim called.

" Simon called," I frowned, " we have to go save him now."

" I'll call Wade," she offered then hung up.

" Rufus let's go," I commanded taking him off my desk and putting him in my pocket.

When I got outside a saw a jet waiting for me. Kim was sitting in the front. I went up to the plane, and watched the door open. I then climbed on. The jet glided through the blue sky faster then I have every experienced.

" Does Wade know where Simon is?" I anxiously asked.

" Yes, he does," she responded.

Landing smoothly the jet turned off to let us out.

" Thanks for the ride," Kim waved the man goodbye.

I looked over into the vast land. There were no trees anywhere. We walked until we stopped in front of a square building. It was huge and had pillars higher than the building. We walked in softly, so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. Simon was tied to a pole he didn't look hurt just frightened.

" What are you both doing here?" he asked, " It's a trap."

" Simon we came to save you," I answered untying the ropes.

" Ah Kim Possible," Monkey Fist grinned stepping from behind a wall.

" Monkey Fist," she grunted.

" What brings you here?" he smiled.

" We are here to take back Simon,"

" Oh the buffoon,"

" I'm not a buffoon," Simon shouted.

" Dr.Draken," Kim asked, " Shego? Motor Ed?"

" We have formed a team that will unstoppable," he grinned, "along with my assistant."

" Hello," Killer bowed.

I was, so angry that I attacked Killer and took off his mask.

" Josh," Kim cried.

" Kim it isn't what it seems I was brainwashed," he hurried to explain.

" No, Ron was right," she sighed, " I can't believe this."

" You!" he screamed.

I fell to the ground as Josh attacked me. He swung many punches left and right, and kicked me continusioly in the stomach. Forming a fist I socked Josh in the nose. He yelled out in pain, but kept punching me.

**Kim's Pov**

Shego came toward me with her light up fist. She punched at me, but I flipped out of her way.

" Hold still," she growled.

" Never," I sang out.

Jumping on top of the bookcase I was out of Shego's reach for a while. Then she jumped on the bookcase with me. I jumped to another bookcase watching my back to check for Shego. I then began to fall. I am so stupid I should have been watching where I was going. I hit the floor we a powerful thud.

**Back to Ron's Pov**

I watched Kim fall from the bookcase. This battle wasn't turning out right. Frowning I went back to punching Josh. He then did something I never thought he would do. He got off me and walked away.

" Wow," I thought out loud, " he must be really afraid of me."

" You wish!"

I hit the ground again this time everything began to spin out of control. Darkness began to fog my sight as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Waking up I rubbed my head. Then dug in my pocket to make sure Rufus was okay. Letting out a sigh of relief I put Rufus back in my pocket. Then I went to search for Kim.

" Kim!" I shouted.

" Ron over here," s he called.

Following the sound I found her sitting in front of a bookcase.

" Ron they got away,' she frowned.

" I know," I frowned to, " but wait where's Simon?"

" I'm here don't have a cow," he smiled.

" Simon," hugged him.

" I missed you too," he laughed.

" You're better," I grinned.

" I guess I am," he stood up.

Kim was looking at the ceiling hugging her knees. She looked very unhappy.

" Kim what's wrong?" I asked.

" Josh was Killer," she sighed.

" U huh," I replied.

" Well," Kim stood up, " we must beat them and get back everything that was stolen."

" Kim, there are more of them then of us," I explained.

" So," she shouted, " we have Wade on our side."

I looked up at Kim, and saw her eyes twinkling. Oh well I thought.

" I'm in," Simon smiled.

" Come on Ron," Kim grinned, " it isn't a team without you."

" Yeah," Simon hollered, " don't be a party pooper."

I wanted to say this wasn't going to be a party, but instead I looked at their pleading faces, and stuck my hand in.

" Alright Ron," Kim cheered, " let's go!"

We left the square building that day ready to face Monkey fist and his crew.

Wow end of chapter 7. Well read and review

_Until next chapter_

_Bye_


	8. Fighting Back

Me to Me

(Author note: Sorry it took so long to update.)

Chap8 Fighting back

The plane zoomed out of the deserted wasteland. Speeding through the sky I watched the entire clouds rocket past me. Looking over at Kim I saw a determined look on her face.

" Kim," I called out.

" Yes, Ron?"

" Sorry,"

" About what?"

" Josh,"

" Oh him," she sighed, " so not the drama."

She smiled then turned to watch Simon stuff pretzel after pretzel in his mouth. I began to relax into the plane chair knowing this ride would take a while. A movie showed in the front o the plane. It was Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban. I sat up excited because this would be the first time I saw this movie. Many people I know called it a bad movie, but I wanted to rate it on my own. I cheered when Harry shot down Pro.Snape with an experliamus spell (An: Sorry about the spelling.).

The plane tilted forwarded as we landed on an airplane-landing pad. When the plane came to an abrupt stop we were nearly flung out of our seats.

" Thanks for the ride," Kim thanked.

" No, thank you Kim Possible," she smiled.

Kim brought out her Kimmunicator ready to ask for directions to the villain's hideout. The screen lit up showing Wade at his usually spot in front of the computer.

" Kim I can pin pint the location of Monkey fist and his crew," he explained.

" Please and thank you," she smiled.

Once we were given the location Kim and I took a cab to a forest. We pushed through the hanging branches, and the huge leaves. There standing in the clearing was Monkey fist and the rest of the evil villains. Monkey fist was about to place the golden monkey on a stone table.

" Stop!" Kim shouted, " This has gone on long enough."

" That isn't true we just started two minutes ago," Dr.Drakken stated.

" We can't let you rule the world," Kim continued, " You must faced the consequences of your actions."

" No we don't," Josh announced.

Kim flipped into action kicking and punching. Simon also followed Kim into action. I preferred to watch, but seeing Kim and Simon fight alone I began to feel guilty and too sprung into action even though my moves needed work I was helping as best as I could. Looking around I noticed Dr. Drakken, Shego and Motor Ed ditched Monkey fist, and were leaving in a get away plane.

" Kim, with your fighting skills and my kongfu we can rule the world," Josh offered, " join me and I will give you ultimate power."

" Never!" she yelled, " Why would I join your side?"

I cheered Kim on, but then stopped because behind Kim was Monkey fist, and he was holding a long medal pole over Kim's head. I looked to see if anyone else could help. Simon was fighting off Monkey's along with Rufus. So it was up to me.

" Kim, behind you," I shouted leaping forward.

Kim whirled around to come face to face with Monkey fist. The metal pole came slowly crashing down on an unsuspected Kim. I didn't know if I could block the metal from Kim in time, but I hoped so.

* * *

Wow Kim and Ron are in trouble. Can Ron save Kim in time? Read and find out. Review please.

_Until next chapter _

_Bye_


	9. Go Simon!

Me to Me

(AN: Sorry this took so long. I don't own Kim Possible.)

Chap9 Go Simon!

I leaped into the air to block Kim from Monkey Fist's attack, but failed because I hit the floor. I thought Kim was a goner, but then I saw Simon jump into action. He kicked the metal pole from Monkey Fist's hands.

" Ouch! Why you little!" he shouted.

" Take this monkey man!" Simon yelled kicking Monkey fist in the face.

Monkey fist was out, no longer a threat to Kim. I grinned knowing Kim was okay.

" Looks like you're out numbered Mankey," I smirked.

" I can take on all of you," he hollered.

" Maybe, but not all of them," Kim pointed at the police officers surrounding the area.

Josh tried to escape, but was caught by an officer. He was taken to a squad car along with Monkey Fist.

" Kim, I am sorry please forgive me," he pleaded.

" No," she answered.

When all the police officers left the area Kim called for a ride.

" Simon my man!" I cheered, " You were great."

" Thank you,"

" No thank you for everything," I replied.

An airplane came from the sky slowly landing on the ground. Kim, Simon, Rufus, and I climbed on. I relaxed because I knew that it was all over for a while. The plane landed in front of my house. Simon, and I climbed out. Kim followed she looked like she had something to say.

" Ron, I want to thank you and Simon, and Rufus for everything," she grinned.

" We were glad to help," I said.

Simon went inside, but I waited outside with Kim.

" Ron," she called.

" Yes,"

Suddenly she leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was a very nice kiss too.

" Thanks," she winked getting into the plane.

When the plane left taking Kim away I touched my cheek.

" Booyah!"

* * *

Wow the end. Please review. 


End file.
